Give Me Two Hours
by shaolin103
Summary: Flack says thanks. A Veritas coda.


Title: Give Me Two Hours

Fandom: CSI: NY

Summary: Flack says thanks. Veritas coda.

Pairing: AdamFlack friendship.

Spoilers: Veritas (5.01); Slight reference to Past Imperfect (3.21)

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Not mine. They belong to whoever owns them.

Give Me Two Hours

It had been a long day. Nevertheless, it had ended as it should be; bad guy taken down and justice served. Don's footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway as he maneuvered his way towards the labs. He had waited downstairs for Adam to show up, hoping to intercept him on his way home and maybe offer him a ride. It was the least he can do after the guy risked everything for him. He hasn't even thanked him yet, not even after Adam divulged the information he should have taken straight to Mac. But an hour passed and Adam hasn't gone down, so Flack decided to head on up and see what the young lab tech was up to.

Adam was perched on his stool, undoubtedly working on some paperwork on this particular case. Don wondered how he was going to explain on paper why he had forgone protocols. It was obviously a violation. One that Don knew could lead to trouble.

He rapped on the clear glass and said, "Hey!" as he stepped in.

"Hey yourself." Adam said. He didn't look at all upset.

"Just wondering…" Don started. "…I…uhhh…I…" it was weird. He usually knows what to say. Having grown up in New York and worked as a detective for over five years; he had a smart mouth that could rival Danny Messer, a New York cabbie and a heckler at Fenway Park combined - but now, every word seemed unable to come out.

"You alright Flack?" Adam asked with concern. And it was testament as to how odd the situation has become. Adam being the reassuring one, and him the stuttering idiot who can't utter a single sentence.

"Uhm…Yeah!" he replied awkwardly. "I just wanna say thanks." There. Finally got it out.

"Don't mention it, man." Adam said in a nonchalant tone. "No big deal." He went on with a smile then started to go back to work.

"Well, actually. It was a big deal for me." Don interjected. "I know we don't really spend much time together like the rest and we really don't know each other well, but I just wanna let you know that I've always thought of you as a friend."

This was true. They may not hang out or go out for drinks or play hoops with each other but they do say more than the usual hi and hello when they meet out in the halls. Whether, it was to talk about a case or just ask how the other was doing, they'd always make it a point to have a bit of conversation under the given time constraints they're jobs could only allot for them. There was always a level of respect between them. And Adam, for Flack had reached friend status with him even before the incident with Samantha happened.

"I know." Adam said. "Why else would I do that?" he went on with a solemn smile on his face.

Don smiled back, awkwardness now entirely gone. "Did I get you in trouble?" he asked.

"Nah." Adam started." At least I don't think so. Mac looked a bit disappointed but it went well compared to the last time that happened." He confessed, brow frowning in confusion, still unable to believe he got off easy this time.

Don remembered quite well what _last time_ meant. Only this time, Adam did it - not under duress of a higher ranking official but out of loyalty as a friend and Don appreciated that. He remembered Lindsay doing that for Danny once, and now fully understood the feeling behind it. They looked out for each other, have each other's backs. Whether they were cops, crime scene investigators or lab techs; they worked under the same precinct under the same seal. They were a family after all.

"I heard your sister got cleared." Adam continued.

Don sighed. He didn't know if it was in relief or in frustration. "Yeah, she did." He replied a bit tiredly.

"Your sister's lucky to have you, Flack." Adam sounded sympathetic. As if he knew what went on between Flack and his sister out in the precinct hallway.

"I was just looking out for her. That's what a brother does." Flack said with a shrug.

"I bet she knows that too."

"I doubt that."

"Well, she may not believe it now. But she'll get it sooner or later."

"So, you didn't think the only reason I asked you to hold the information for two hours for me was because I was doing it to protect my job and my reputation?"

"Did _you_ do it to protect your job and reputation?"

"No. Of course not."

"Thought so, too." Adam said with a grin.

"Samantha thought I did. She thought she embarrassed me."

"She'll come around." Adam said, reassuring.

"Can't wait." Flack replied with a bitter laugh. Yet there was a part of him that was hopeful.

A comfortable silence followed. For some unexpected reason, Flack felt a lot better. He had avoided talking to Stella, Mac and even to Danny about Samantha's mishap. Downright refused to when they came to him, telling them he was fine and that it was not a big deal. But in reality, he was deeply affected by it.

_You just wish I was a little more like you?_

Those words, asked disappointingly, rang in his ears and haunted him for the rest of the day. He couldn't help but think that maybe Samantha was right. That maybe he was expecting too much of her. But all he wanted was for her to stay out of trouble, to choose her friends wisely and to take care of her self like she says she can.

"You wanna grab some drinks before you head home?" He said, breaking the silence. After today, he sure could use some.

Adam smiled at him, as if contemplating. He gave the papers on his desk a once over then said, "Give me two hours." But the smile turned into a smirk and then he was getting up, shrugging off his lab coat and grabbing his back pack from underneath his desk.

Flack's laugh rang out the in the almost empty lab.

-End-

a/n: Thanks for reading.


End file.
